elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguine Rose (Skyrim)
}} The Sanguine Rose is a magic staff in that resembles an off-scale flower adorned with thorns. Acquisition Sanguine Rose is a Daedric artifact of Lord Sanguine, received after completing the quest "A Night to Remember," which requires a level of fourteen or above. Effects The Rose summons a leveled Dremora to fight for the wielder for sixty seconds. Killing the Dremora that is summoned will not relinquish a Daedra Heart, nor can it be Soul Trapped. Followers can wield and employ the Sanguine Rose. Unlike in , the Dremora always fights for the Dragonborn. There is a chance it will only summon a leveled Daedra. Contrary to popular belief, this staff may not be ideal for characters based on Conjuration, even though it is a conjuration based staff. If the staff is used while inside Azura's Star, the summoned Dremora may be a mage instead of a warrior. If this alternative Dremora dies in battle in the Star, and is brought back using the Dead Thrall spell, it can follow the Dragonborn outside and will remain at their side until death, as with any other permanently summoned dead thrall. Attributes of summon Trivia *Summoning a Dremora and using skills on it can be used to level up. *Occasionally, the summoned Dremora drops a Daedric Greatsword of Scorching as the Dremora is killed or expires. *Summoning a Dremora and then using the Wabbajack to change it into a rabbit, and then killing the rabbit may render a Daedra Heart. *Does not always summon a Dremora in the Soul Cairn, but consumes one charge per attempt. *The holding style of Sanguine's Rose is different to that of other staves. The Dragonborn holds the staff much higher up on the handle. Bugs * With the addition of , when the Dragonborn builds Lakeview Manor in Falkreath, if the staff is left in a chest or weapon rack in the home, it will show that the staff is lying on the floor in front of the fireplace in the main hall, and not where the player left it. The staff is not able to be picked up when this happens. The fix is simple, however: just leave the house and come back inside, and it will be where it belongs. * Occasionally, if the staff is used to summon a Dremora while fighting hold guards, then the summoner leaves the area, upon returning the Dremora will have killed every human and animal in sight, and will then proceed to attack the summoner. * When left in a chest (such as in a home) for long periods of time, it is possible that it will no longer summon a Dremora. The sound effects can be heard but no Dremora will be summoned in the process. *Having the perk "Elemental Potency" may cause the staff to malfunction. * If a death animation displays while killing a conjured Dremora, it will remain headless the next time it is summoned. *Unlocking the "Twin Souls" Conjuration perk may cause no Dremora to be summoned at all. * The Sanguine Rose will occasionally stay equipped when the Dragonborn enters werewolf form. * If the weapon is obtained at a relatively early enchantment level, it will only summon a Dremora Kynreeve. As enchantment levels increase, the strength of the Dremora may not until the Dremora Markynaz is summoned at higher levels, skipping the mid-level summonings altogether. **Patch 1.5 resolved this issue. *The Sanguine Rose may fall off weapon plaques in Proudspire Manor when entering the house. * The Sanguine Rose may not appear when placed in a display case in Hjerim, but it disappears from the Dragonborn's inventory. * The Sanguine Rose can be affected by the spell absorption versus conjuration bug, with a high level of spell absorption summoning with the staff may fail and the energy will be absorbed by the Dragonborn, just as if the Dragonborn had used a conjuration spell. *On occasion, followers will turn hostile on the summoned Dremora and engage in combat. Appearances * * * de:Sanguines Rose es:Rosa de Sanguine (Skyrim) fr:Rose de Sanghin (Skyrim) pl:Róża Sanguine'a (Skyrim) ru:Роза Сангвина Category:Skyrim: Staves Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards